


A Time Once Frozen

by Jinxous



Category: Legends of Tomorrow, The Flash
Genre: Dark Barry, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Ice Meta, M/M, Multi, Other, Physical Scarring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Life was never meant to be like this. He wanted the American Dream, instead Barry is left to an abandon hotel, until he was chased out. With blood on his hands, Barry joins the group as Tundra, having no home to return to. Leaving Earth-32 Barry is trying to reform himself, but as he fights with the Legends though memories of his life are bringing out the ice cold heart his powers gave him.





	1. Out of the Arctic

**Author's Note:**

> This work starts season three of Legends, between episode 3 and 4. It was inspired by a work I found in my archives I ditched. Sorry about any weird spacing, my document and the AO3 page weren't working together. Comments are helpful and appreciated.
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr, mx-Jinxous

It had been so cold for so long. Barry laid on an old broken down bed that rested in an abandoned hotel, downtown of Central City. This was his life now, the enemy of his life are those he once cared about, thought of as friends and family.

  
After he had been stripped of his promised life and obtained his new abilities, his new life wasn't as grand as it once was. He shook, bundled up in the coat and thin blanket he had, a side effect of his new power. When Barry's powers are held inside too long it causes internal freezing. He grumbled as he heard footsteps, deciding it was those kids that came to shoot up, that was immediately changed when the door was kicked in. Leaping out of bed Barry saw Joe and Cisco, who was all dressed in his Vibe suit. A gun was held toward Barry, the captain of the CCPD glaring at Barry as he was itching for him to do something, just so the cop could put a bullet through Barry's head. “There's nowhere to run Tundra! Give up and come with us!” Cisco yelled, Barry growling as he looked around.

 

“Don't even think about it! I'll put a bullet through you if you try.” Barry's white hair fell in his face, eyes daring the police captain, a smirk coming to his face as he spotted the window to his side. Turning Barry sprinted, jumping through the window, arms up to protect his face. As he broke through the deteriorating glass he started declining at a rapid speed. Holding his hands out a slide of ice appeared before him, Barry landing on it and skiing down it. Looking back Cisco leaped out of the window, opening up a breach. The next thing Barry knew he was knocked off of the ice, Cisco clinging to him. Barry held him close, using Cisco as a airbag. With wide eyes he opened the breach. The duo met metal, hard against their backs.

 

Barry looked over at Cisco, the hero unconscious, a smirk coming to the meta’s face. Getting up Barry was met by a gun held up to his face, dragging his eyes up he was met by the familiar face of Rip Hunter. The man had turned into a challenging enemy, able to travel in time, able to alter things in his life. Barry had been doing great avoiding him until now. Not a moment later the gun was dropped, Barry noticing the crew behind him. Barry instantly knew that this wasn't the Waverider Vibe was hoping for. They were in the cargo bay of a Waverider, Barry looking around, smirking at his luck.

 

"Mr. Allen, are you quite alright? What's wrong with your hair and lips?"

 

"Fine…just cold." Barry said, looking at the ship, taking note of any exits.

  
"Come along then, you and Mr. Ramon hit the floor hard."

 

"Captain, the temperature has suddenly dropped below natural levels." Gideon said overhead, Barry watching as Sara wrapped herself up in a jacket she had been wearing.

 

"Hunter! Don't!" Barry turned, seeing Cisco getting up. With a growl Barry brought his fist back, throwing a punch. Out of nowhere an ice spike appeared, piercing through Cisco's heart. It disappeared a second later, Cisco’s blood freezing as the arm left the body. Barry turning to see the surprise and disgust, a wide smirk on his face.

  
"Mr. Hunter, I expect you to take me where I want or your crew will get shorter real soon." Barry said, lifting a hand.

 

"What the hell Scarlet!" Barry turned, facing Leonard Snart. Wide eyes stared at the man, Barry’s fist icing over.

  
“You fucking bastard!” Barry growled, boots clacking as he made a rushed walk towards Len, hands misting the closer he got. Len didn't flinch, but once Barry got in arms length he was sent flying away in a blaze. Barry hit the ground, knocked unconscious from the force of the hit.

  
“What the hells up with Red?” Mick grumbled, the legends gathering around the meta.

  
“For one he’s blue.” Ray said.

  
“For another, he's got ice powers.” Sara said, holding her staff up, waiting for Barry to regain consciousness.

  
“That's not Scarlet, Barry would never kill, especially not Cisco.” Len said, kneeling down and grabbing a piece of Barry's hair. He studied it, not seeing and roots or missed strands. “This isn't a dye job either.”

  
“Mr. Allen has no future or present ice powers.” Gideon said, Rip glaring at the bodies on the deck floor, one no longer containing signs of life. “That, however, isn’t the case here Mr. Hunter. This is Barry Allen If Earth 32, one where Mr. Allen’s father paid Mr. Snart’s father to murder Nora Allen, but do to a double cross both Mr. and Mrs. Allen were murdered. This resulted into a different path where Barry was raised by Lewis Snart.” Eyes dragged to Len, the man surprisingly keeping a poker face.

  
“So what do we do with this other Barry?” Ray asks, eyes going to Sara.

  
“If we lock him up he can break out, I don’t think we can lock up a meta in the regular room.”

  
“Then we block his powers.” Rip said, taking off from the cargo bay. The Legends all kept their eyes and weapons trained on the ice meta, but he didn’t stir, even as Rip’s feet clattered as he ran in a hurry with a injection gun, a clear fluid in it.

  
“What the hell's in that?” Len asked, glaring at the British man.

  
“A meta gene blocker developed in the early 22nd Century. They seek out the meta gene and are set up to wirelessly block and unblock the metagene using a password.”

  
“Are you serious, how is that legal.” Len said, unconsciously leaning closer to Barry curled up on the ground.

  
“Snart.” Sara spoke up, eyeing Len, who just glared back at her. “He just murdered Cisco, he needs to be detained, powers and all.”

  
“It’s not right, how do we know that Cisco isn’t the evil doppelgänger?”

  
“Gideon!” Sara yelled, the A.I. speaking once again.

  
“Historical records indicate after Mr. Allen murdered the CEO of Star Labs he went on a murderous rampage.”

  
“Huh, killed Dr. Wells. See bad guy.” Ray said, sending his signature dorky smile to his teammates.

  
“On the contrary, Dr. Harrison Wells never founded Star Labs, he instead works there under his boss Mr. Snart.” Eyes darted back to Len, the man glaring at the speaker.

  
“My father?”

  
“Under your leadership Mr. Snart. Leo Snart led the way to many medical miracle before and after the explosion of the particle accelerator. He met his untimely demise at the hands of Tundra.”

  
“It’s still inhuman, it’s a permanent solution.”

  
“It’s not taking away his powers, it’s just under control.” Len argued, a grown escaping the young man on the ground.

  
“Hold him down.” Sara said, Len looking at her with betrayal. Still Jax and Ray held Barry’s arm’s down by the wrist, Nate and Mick holding his legs down, chill hitting the room.

  
“Crane his neck Mr. Snart.” Len stared at him as Barry awoke, arms and legs began to thrash.

  
“For god sake Snart.” Sara said, kneeling down and pressing a knee into Barry’s back. She reached around and grabbed Barry by the back of the head and the chin, turning Barry’s head to look up. Rip pressed the gun to his neck, pressing the trigger. Suddenly Barry erupted into a blood curdling scream, throwing off everyone as he turned onto his back. Placing his hands around his neck Barry jerked on the floor, his hair immediately fading to the chestnut brown they were used to, complexion getting darker, and eyes taking on their hue.

  
“What did you do to him!?” Len yelled, reaching over to the boy in agonizing pain and pulling him into his lap.

  
“The nano tech is fusing with the meta cells.”

  
“And that didn’t seem to be important to mention.” Len said, gripping Barry’s shoulder, trying to keep him still.

  
“It’s not really Barry Leonard, he’s a murder.” Len was about to shoot back a response when a pair of hands clung to Len’s sleeves. Looking down Len was met with a bloody nose and dilated pupils.

  
“Leo…make it stop.” Barry cried, wrapping himself around Len’s waist, the man hesitantly petting the youngers head.

  
“This is inhuman, can’t you knock him out.” Len growled, not caring about the blood smearing on his shirt.

  
“Rip.” Sara said, turning to see the man changing out the clues on the gun. This time he got Barry on the arm, the meta turning to look at the man. The sedative worked fast and soon Len found himself with a sleeping Barry on his lap.

  
“Mick, take him to detainment, when he wakes we’ll get the straight answer.” Sara said, turning and walking back into the ships main cavity. Mick walked over and picked Barry up, carrying him into the ship, Len following to change his shirt.

 

  
_Barry woke up to his mother shaking him, the young boy startled by her appearance, she was all bloody and bruised. Immediately Barry knew his dad had hit the bottle again, the loud banging coming up the stairs toward his room filled him with fear. His door knob jiggled, making both of them jump, then the banging started. His dad was trying to beat down the door, the young boy squeaking when he heard it splinter. “Barry! Open this goddamn door! Your whore of a mother needs to be taught a lesson!” He didn’t say anything, trying to play off the illusion that he was asleep like a naïve nine year old. The banging stopped with retreating footsteps, in that moment his mother comforted him. Not a moment later he hear the cocking of his father’s shotgun, his mother immediately leaving his side to go to the window. She pried at it, managing to open the window ruffly, but enough for both of them to escape through. “Nora you have five seconds to open this door before I take a shot in the dark.” His mother hoisted him up, watching him crawl onto the roof, igniting the obvious wet stain on Barry’s pajama pants. Soon his mother joined him and helped him scale down as his father counted down, messing up repeatedly in his drunken state. Barry screamed when he heard the gunshot, by then his mother was on the ground, arms stretched out to get him. Another shot came, scaring Barry enough for him to drop down into his mother's arms. It became blurry after that, but they were at Joe West house, Barry in different pajamas and no recollection of changing. His mother was curled up in Joe’s arm’s crying and blubbering to the man, his kids sitting with Barry on the couch, watching cartoons._

  
_“We’ll get a restraining order Nora, get him for abuse. We can go to the station, get pictures taken, it’ll be alright.” Barry watched as Joe, a man he thought of as an uncle from all the times he protected them from his dad, brushed his mother's hair from her face and cradled her cheek._

  
_“What about the kids, if Henry comes looking I don’t want them alone.”_

  
_“They’ll be fine, Henry won’t come to a cops house, even if he does I can have an officer back here in no time.”_

  
_“Fine.” Nora said, breaking away and walking to Barry, who hadn’t taken his eyes off them since he came. Kneeling down she came eye to eye with Barry, a smile coming on to her tear stained face. She brushed her hand through his hair, trying to sooth him. “I’ve got to go to the police with Joe Barry, stay with Iris and Wally and don’t open the door if daddy comes to get you.”_

  
_“I don’t want you to go.”_

  
_“I’ll be back in a few hours, don’t worry baby boy.”_

  
_“Take me with you, I don’t want to be here.” Barry cried, wrapping his arms around his mother. Nora held onto her son for a few minutes before letting go._

  
_“I’ll be back before you know it, just stay here.” With that Barry was left with Iris and Wally, tears clouding his view as they spilled out. His mother never understood it was scarier without her around, he was alone without her and he never wanted to be alone._

  
Barry groaned as he came to, vision swimming and body aching as he stirred. Looking around he saw he was in a glass holding cell, alone in a section of the ship. When his eyes cleared he immediately saw his reflection in the floor, chestnut hair and caramel eye are what stared back at him. He stood, wobbling. It hit him as soon as he stood, he was hot, so hot he immediately removed his cloaked coat, the blood stained material hitting the floor, leaving Barry in a sweater and pants. Staring at the door Barry saw pure glass, possible reinforced, none that could withstand the sheer amount of absolute zero. Placing his hands on the glass Barry tried to freeze the glass, but nothing happened. For the first time since he was a child he felt sheer terror, his powers deserting him like so many things. He snapped out of it, grabbing his lock picking kit with him. Trained by the best he could get any lock, even this futuristic one didn’t stand a chance and buckled in a matter of seconds. “30 seconds, I’m getting sloppy.” Barry mumbled. Walking out and brushing the dirt from his pants.

  
“Even so, nice time. Did you really learn all that from my father?” Barry’s eyes shot wide, turning to see Len walking from the shadows. “I told Sara the cell wouldn’t hold.”

  
“What did you misfits do to me?”

  
“They’re called meta blockers, an old friend injected them into your bloodstream, now we control your powers.” Sara said, Barry turning again to see the blonde right behind him.

  
“Sara Lance.” Barry said, smirking as he looked her up and down. “I liked you in green better.” Barry said, Sara watching him carefully. “Your Earth-32 self is in more bdsm get up, so what are you?”

  
“The White Canary.” Len says behind him. “Done get her worked up, it’s more fun to watch.”

  
“Were you trained by Talia on this world as well?”

  
“Raj.”

  
“Captain, we have arrived on Earth-32.” At this Barry faltered, glaring at Sara.

  
“Why are we back here.”

  
“Authorities may be interest in Tundra, powerless.”

  
“I’ll kill you before they can even get here.” Barry said, gripping his hands.

  
“What do you have, we have your powers? What can you do that we’d like to keep you around for?” Sara asked, Barry turning his eyes back to flirty.

  
“You guys can help me become the law-abiding citizens. Don’t you think I can be a good guy without a frozen heart.” He said, Len coming up behind him.

  
“Is there anything else?” He said, right beside Barry’s ear. His demeanor changed, Barry shuffling away from Len.

  
“Look, you’ve got my powers. That’s all I can offer to you, but wouldn’t I fit in perfectly. Isn’t this a team of misfits…I’ve got no home to go to, no life to go back to. Can’t you just use me how you want instead of turning me over?”

  
“You killed Cisco.”

  
“He had it coming, he did this to me. His fucking machine.”

  
“That doesn’t give you the right to kill.” Len said, Barry whipping his body around, glaring at the man.

  
“He made me this! You wouldn’t understand! You or your stupid selves.”

  
“Is that why you killed Leo?” He asked, Barry’s face cracking.

  
“I’m not talking about him…he tried to help and was on the wrong side.” Barry said, looking back at Sara. “Can I stay?”

  
“You have to prove yourself, pull your own weight.”

  
“I can do that”

  
“Gideon will open you a room, grab your jacket, we’re killing you.” Sara said, Barry’s eyes going wide.

 

  
What she had meant was to tear up the cloak and hand it over to Joe, letting him know that Barry paid for killing Cisco. The young meta was laid to rest as a hero in Central City, Barry watching it on a screen Gideon had in his bedroom. Barry had just caught the a future recording, something that hadn’t happened yet. He saw people, so many people. He saw people from Star Labs, saw cops, saw Joe. What hurt the most was that he saw Lisa Snart, sitting in the front row. He’d taken another man she needed in her life. He watched from his bed as the crowd burned Barry’s coat, the meta shivering and turned the screen off. Clutching the towel around his waist Barry left his bedroom, feet hitting the metal floor. The ship seemed empty, that is till he reached the kitchen and dining room area. He heard talking and clinking of pots and pans. When he walked in he watched as the crew interact with one another, much like a dysfunctional family. The first to notice was Nate, who elbowed Sara. The girl looked over at who Nate was pointing at, causing the crew to look at him. Amaya and Zari turned their heads away, the guys and Sara staring at him in disbelief.

  
“Where are your clothes?” Sara asked, Barry giving her a dumbfounded look.

  
“I didn’t plan on jumping on a timeship. I don’t have any other clothes.”

  
“Snart can you show Barry to the fabricator.”

  
“Alright.” Len said, getting up from his spot by Mick. Barry followed, Len leading him down the hall to a room with costumes hung up. Barry’s eyes lit up, going to the racks as Len went to a machine. Pulling out a Victorian era costume out he looked over at Len.

  
“Think I can see you in this?” He smiled at Len, the older man smiled back.

  
“If we have a mission in the 18th century.” Len said and pressed a few buttons. “Okay so print out a wardrobe for yourself, you search the period of time by the top buttons, the style are the middle, then you can scroll through them with the bottom button, then the bigger button off to the side prints it.”

  
“Can I make things too? I really liked my coat.”

  
“We can program it later. For now get a wardrobe, not everyone here likes seeing genitalia, especially of their good friend’s doppelgänger.”

  
“Too bad, they’re kind of cute.” At this Len raised a brow, but turned and left, Barry dropping the towel as he began printing his clothes, soon having enough clothes to make a bed out of. He finished and got dressed in one of his newer favorite outfits. He had a cotton wife beater on with the anarchy symbol on it, a long sleeve, fishnets crop top, black denim jeans with tears in the legs, cut off by black combat boots. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his bangs pushed into a side bang. He managed to carry all his clothes back to his room, putting them away, barely fitting it all in his closet and dresser. Smiling Barry flopped back onto his bed, taking in the comfort of the brand new bed. He’d missed this, a life of freedom, and not just from the law, but Tundra as well. He hadn’t had this life for years. The memories sank in, Barry reaching under his pillow and pulling out a picture, a moment of happiness that he had taken away from him. He couldn’t fight the tear that fell, the meta hiding his face in the pillow. He wasn’t sure if this lifestyle could be done, but I guess he didn’t have a choice in the matter.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Barry had curled up and unintentionally nodded off, body giving up to exhaustion of the day’s event. When he woken up again he was greeted by the picture he held so dear to heart, a smile daring to creep up onto Barry’s face. The moment shattering when there was a knocking on the door. “Team meeting, bridge!” Sara yelled as she passed by, Barry grumbling.

Getting up he brushed his teeth and left, stopping by the kitchen to grab food. Seeing breakfast already over with Barry grabbed a leftover piece of toast. He continued to the control room, Ray already talking to the people on the ship. Walking in Barry leaned against the control frame, eating his toast peacefully.”

“What makes a hero? Is it powers? Strength? Bravery? No.” Ray paused, Barry smirking at the crash course of heroism. “A hero is forged by his or her relationships.  
Our bonds of brotherhood or sisterhood.  
That is why I'm taking you all through the ten-step team-building process I perfected at Palmer Tech.” Barry took in the the sight around him. Sara’s head was thrown back as Amaya and Nate watched on autopilot as Ray spoke. Stein was in the back with crossed arms, the rest of the team were leaning or sitting. They obviously didn’t want to be here as much as Barry. Len stood, cross armed on the opposite side of the control panel, beside Sara. Studying them they seemed close to one another. Barry couldn’t help but let out a quiet chuckle, the Sara and Leo of his earth would never get along.”Step one, part one: icebreakers.”

“Dude, we've been stuck on a ship that has one bathroom. I think we know each other well enough.” Jax said, squinting at the idea of Ray’s exercise. 

“And your timing couldn't be worse, given that we're being chased by a water-wielding assassin and the Time Bureau.” Stein said, arms crossed as he stared at the man, putting emphasis on that last few words.

“We need to grow as a team. First step is two truths and a lie. It's gonna be fun.” Ray said with a giddy smile.

“Lie.” Mick groaned, taking a drink from his beer, Barry smirking as he bit his finger. Len looked over, Barry missing the tinge of jealousy that his partner was receiving.

“I haven't started yet. “Look I know you guys probably think this is lame-.”

“Truth.” Sara said, Nate giving her a glance.

“But we have two new crew member, and it is important for Zari and Barry to bond with us, not only as team members but as individuals.”

“Yeah, well, I'm no hero, and I'm not a member of any team. Besides, I've already have you all figured out. The old guy wants to be anywhere but on this ship.” Stein huffed, not able to get a word in. “These two have some will-they-won't-they thing going on.” Zari said as she passed Nate and Amaya, Nate nodding in agreement. “Rory's been drunk since breakfast. Jax is wondering if I'm single.” Mick nodded as Jax looked at her in disbelief. “The cold villain is a thief with nothing better to do than steal, make puns, and play cards. And your ship's still mad at me for doing a teeny hack on her subsystems. Now, what's this about one bathroom?” There was a pause before everyone erupted into an small argument of their own issue. Jax and Stein were arguing about Stein leaving while Amaya and Nate disagreed with each other. Len and Mick watching with amusement and Barry giggling as Sara groaning out an, “Oy vey.”

“Guys, guys.” Ray yelled, Barry smiling as he stood straight. 

“I think this could be fun!” Barry spoke up, dragging his finger across the panels as he walked toward Ray. 

“What are you wearing?” Stein said, Barry turning around and smiling at the old man.

“Something that shows I’m here to have a good time.” Barry said, stopping a few feet from Ray. “Come on, let do this. I’ve never been part of a team before, this could be fun.” The room let out a sigh, but Len seemed eager.

“Alright Barry, you go first.”

“No you go ahead, I’m learning.” Barry said, licking his lips.

“Alright. One, I’m a lover of puns. Two, I use everyone’s tooth brushes to clean the toilets. Three, I’m single and willing.” Barry smirked, eyelashes fluttering as he tried to read Len’s face.

“I’m going to say…three.”

“Wrong.” Len said, not tearing his eyes away from Barry. “I unfortunately haven’t cleaned with anyone’s toothbrush.” 

“Okay, good start…I think.” Ray said with a half smile.

“Okay, my turn.” Barry said, pressing his finger to his lips. “One, I’m currently imagining half the people here naked. Barry winked over at Nate, the man unconsciously looking at Amaya. “Two, I’ve got an abusive drunk as a father. Three…” Barry paused, thinking.

“Try for something personal, so we can get to know you better.” Ray said, eyes dragging to Barry.

“Hmm…three…I’ve been engaged before.” Barry said, immediately regretting the game. The feelings were new, ever since Tundra’s heart melted Barry’s been nothing but emotional.

“Hmm…I’m going to guess two.” Nate said, Barry turning to face him, eyes lingering too long for the girl beside him liking.

“Right, my dad dead.”

“Oh…uh yah. Gideon told us-.”

“Good riddance, another piece of scum wiped away.” Barry said, crossing his arms. Silence followed, eyes turning to avoid Barry.

“Let's just skip to step two: trust falls.” At this Barry perked up.

“Can I volunteer, any second I can get near your body is an answer to my prayers.” Barry said, hands folded in front of him hopefully.

“Sorry Barry, Mick volunteered earlier, next time.” Ray said, letting the comment passover his head. “Now, to demonstrate, Mick, who hated me when we first met, will fall trustingly into my arms.”

“All right, you promised me good coin for doing this.” Mick grumbled, Ray laughing nervously. 

“And you said you weren't gonna say that out loud.” Mick groaned, but faced his back toward Ray. “Well, just lean back and let go 'cause I'm not going anywhere, buddy.” Ray said, Mick tilting back. He expected a soft cushion catch, instead he hit the ground with a loud “thud”, Ray nowhere in sight.

“What the hell? Gideon, what happened to Ray?” Sara yelled, turning and keying something into the consol.

“ According to public record, Mr. Palmer died in 1988.” Gideon said as Barry walked over with the others to the computer.

“Wait, Ray's dead?” Nate said, Barry looking over to see the concern on his face.

“He better be.” Mick said as he got off the floor, holding his head. 

“How could Ray be dead? He was just right here.” Barry asked, Sara barely glancing over her shoulder. 

“The time stream hasn’t set, but it currently changing,” 

“Yeah, well, he owes me money.” 

“Gideon, you said Ray died in 1988.” Jax asked the A.I. speaking up

“Mr. Palmer went missing on October 31, 1988.” 

“They recovered the body two days later.He was found in the woods, dead, only eight years old.” Amaya said, dread in her voice, eye gathering on the article.

“If Ray disappeared on Halloween, then we'll just go back to before whatever happens happens. Gideon, get us to October 30, 1988.” Sara said, everyone except Barry and Zari, the girl looking excited.

“Wait. Are we time traveling?” Zari asked, hands out in excitement. Barry smiling with equal excitement.

“You better buckle up.” Jax said, taking a seat and pulling the lock down. Zari took a seat, Barry not finding an open one available. Suddenly the ship took off, Len grabbing Barry’s hand just in time as the Metas feet slide out from under him. Stein looked disgusted as he almost got kicked by Barry.

The ship made a whooshing sound and Barry hit the ground. “Arriving in 1988.”Gideon said, everyone’s locks pushing up. Zari spoke, her words coming out in French.

“I should have said there are some really strange side effects.” Amaya said, giving a nervous smile. Len turned, about to help Barry up when the sight of Ray appearing stopped him. Barry grumbled, sitting up as the rest of the crew ran over to Ray. Nate threw his arms around the man, earning a smile from Ray and a glare from Mick.

“Buddy! Hey, you're alive. Aw, man…Oh, wow. I love you, man.” The other hugged back.

 

“Me too. And always ready for a bro-hug. I'm in the paper. And I'm dead?” Ray said, as he pulled away from Nate, raising an eyebrow.

“Not yet. We're in 1988, the day before you disappeared.” Sara said, arms crossed.

“Okay. Well, I guess the fact that I'm still here means temporal permanence hasn't set in. Which means we can still save my life And enjoy 1988 while we're at it.” Ray said, earning a chuckle from Jax.

“Trust Ray to find the bright side of dying.” The youngest of the groups said, the team making their way to the fabricator, save for Barry and Len, whom were still remained on the ground.

“You okay?” Len asked, noting the bump on Barry’s cheek from the Metas ungraceful landing.

“I’m fine.” Barry mumbled, standing up. He walked away, leaving Len to join the group.

 

Barry stayed on the ship, the 80’s not as interesting to him, he was alone. Or so he thought. A hand landed on his shoulder, Barry turning and kicking the person upside the head, fighting mode turned on. When he noticed it was Len he immediately backed away, not liking the closeness. “Nice kick Frosty.” He said, rubbing his jaw.

“Don’t call me that.” Barry snapped as Len got to his feet, keeping a distance away.

“So you got a tramp stamp?” Len said after a pause, Barry covering the spot on his back.

“So what if I do?” Barry asked, a playful smirk on his face.

“I’m a lover of art, maybe I can get a better look?” Len said, Barry backing away as he came closer.

“I don’t think so Snart.” Barry said, trying to his it with his tank top. 

“Why not? I’m not your Snart, is it really that awkward?”

“Yes. Leo Snart was a good friend, the best I ever had.”

“Then why kill him?” This time Barry glared, a sense of hatred approaching from the deep recesses of his heart. In that moment Barry just wanted to freeze Len. He felt an ache in his body as he felt the anger rise. Immediately Barry realized this rage wasn’t from him, it’s Tundra and he was trying to come back up. “Barry, hey!” Len said, gaining the young man’s attention. “You’re bleeding.” He said, walking closer.

“Tundra.” Barry mumble, passing out. He collapsed into Len’s arms, groaning as everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_Barry had saw it happen, the divorce papers his mom served to his dad. She’d finally broke, and gotten the papers. By then Barry was packed for months, ready to leave and live with Joe and his kids. He knew it was going to get bad so he had his dad’s gun for protection. He did react like Barry expected, but he didn’t expect him to bash his mother's head into the table and started choking her. Without thinking Barry came into the room, pointing the gun at his father and cocked it. This grabbed both of his parents attention, Nora looking both relieved and fearful, his father pissed off. “You can’t shoot me boy, you’ve got no guts.” Without flinching Barry shot the floor beside his parents, training it back on his dad._

_“Get off my mom you bastard.” He growled, Henry glaring at him, retreating moments later, leaving Nora to a coughing fit. His father signed the papers on the table and slammed the pen down on the table._

_“Have fun with that cop you whore.” And with that Henry left, Barry shaking and dropping the gun._

_He hadn’t seen his dad in weeks, his mom putting their house up for sale and they were moving out in the next few days to live with with Joe. They’d been packing when a knock came to the door, his mother looking out the window. Outside stood his father, banging on the door. “Nora! I gotta get my shit!”_

_His mother made the worst decision of her life when she opened the door, Henry shoved it open. The next moment his mother was sprawled out on the floor, blood painting the walls, his father’s joining hers soon after. A few men walked in, expecting to loot the house, only to see a petrified Barry on the floor. The older man mumbled something, the next thing Barry knew was that he was being driven away from his house. His pants because wetter as he peed himself in fear. This was to be the first of many bad days._

 

“What the hell Snart?! I leave you alone and you knocked the kid out.” Barry heard, quickened footstep, cold metal against his back.

“I didn’t do anything. We were talking and he started bleeding, then he just collapsed.”

“We need to move him to the medbay, then plan for the mission.” Barry heard, drifting back to sleep.

 

_“Mr. Allen, so many questions must be going through your head. Where’s your parents, who am I, why are you here.”_

_“My parents are dead…nothing much matters.”_

_“Good, now the reason you’re here…we need someone small to sneak into places.” Barry didn’t say anything else, just stared at the man. “I’m Lewis, you’ll call me boss got it.”_

_“Yes boss.” Barry said, looking up at the man. He just smirked, Barry hoping to get his moment to escape soon. Joe would come looking for him after seeing his mom's body, his uncle figure would come with the cops, all Barry had to do was lay low. Soon he’d be free._

 

When he woke again Barry was staring into a light, the brightness hurting his eyes. “Barry, hey.” A hand brushed his bangs back, the light being turned off. When his eyes adjusted to the dull light of the Waverider Barry was met with Len’s face, a worry filled smile gracing his face. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.” Barry grumbled, looking around to see an empty medbay. “What happened? Where is everyone?”

“Saving little Raymond from the feds. Gideon ran a diagnostic while you were asleep. It appears the meta genes are fighting the meta blockers, we upped the dosage, we shouldn’t have anymore issues.”

“I got a horrible headache.”

“That could be the fact that you haven’t had much to eat since getting here. I’ll make you dinner in bed.”

“I’m fine.” Barry sat up, weaving a hand through his hair.

“Come on, talk to me.” Len said with a smirk, Barry staring him dead in the face.

“Keep it up and the only talking you’ll be getting is a fist to the face.”

“Calm yourself.” Len said, helping Barry up. He left Barry’s side for a moment, returning with a wet towel. Barry backed away a few steps, but Len stopped him. Next thing Barry knew was that the blood was being clean from his face. They were silent for a moment before Len pulled away. “How many times had he done this for you?”

“Too many, before Tundra.” Barry said, turning and walking out of the medbay, unclear which direction he was going. Soon he heard voices chatting, following those. He came upon the rest of the team, chatting in the kitchen as they gathered around a chart, candy pooled on the table and Mick eating it happily. Len brushed past his, sitting beside Mick and taking a few pieces and eat them. Barry just stood in the doorway as the group of people argued back and forth about something.

“What’s going on?” He asked Zari, who was standing away from the argument, eating candy.

“Someone erased the person on dinner watch tonight. Now they’re fighting over who’s cooking.”

“Why? It’s not that hard to make food.” Barry said, walking over to the fridge and opening it up and peering in. He looked at the ingredients they stored and decided spaghetti was a current option. He took the ingredients out and started boiling water. He was halfway through cooking before the group of people realized there was food being made.

“Where’d you find time to learn how to cook?” Len asked, Barry not looking away from the boiling pasta.

“I wasn’t always a murder and fugitive. Once upon a time I was a spy, seduced my way to the top of many things. I could have pulled off being the house-husband.”

“You said you were engaged, what happened?” Amaya asked, busying herself with washing the dishes left from breakfast, the time-travelers taking a seat in the dining area attached to the kitchen.

“The accelerator happened.” Barry said, eyes trained on the water turning.

“How’d you get ice powers? Our Barry was in his lab and was struck with lightning, he gained super speed and became the Flash. Greatest friend.” Ray said, Mick speaking up between his drinks of beer.

“Giant pain in the ass.”

“I was ice skating.” Barry said, Len’s ears perking up.

“You like ice skating?”

“I was Olympic worthy, I was going to go, get the gold and make something out of myself. Something my mom could smile down on with pride, something worthy to die for.”

“Then what happened, you had potential, why skip?”

“Lewis Snart. He snapped my ankle when he found out I was going to run away and be my own person.”

“Good old dad never lets you out of the game.” Len said, a hand rubbing over his sweater, where a scar laid.

“My only regret before leaving was that I didn’t put an icicle through that fat lards pudge filled head.” Barry, feeling that anger rising again. The young man stopped stirring for a moment, placing his hand on the counter. He was fighting down the rage of Tundra, his body wanting nothing more than to give into the cold hearted man. The meta blockers helped him keep the feelings down, but it also hurt his body.

“Frosty?” Len said, getting ready to grab him if he had another incident like earlier.

“I’m fine…it’s just hard to keep Tundra at bay when I get angry.” Barry said, holding his hand up. “Dinners ready.” Barry said, taking off from the kitchen, leaving the team baffled.

“I'll go check on him.” Len said, but Sara stuck her arm in front of him.

“Stein, you go check on him.”

“Why me?”

“Because Barry won't try to seduce his way out of it with you.”

“Unbelievable.” He grumbled, getting up and walking out out of the room.

 

Barry stared at his reflection in his bedroom, watching his eyes flicker from brown to white, blood running from his nose, panic displayed on his face as he fought the meta genes. A knock on the door shocked Barry, the meta jumping as he grabbed a towel. “What?!”

“I'm here to check up on you, you ran out so fast.”

“I'm fine professor!”

“Others on the ship beg to differ. Open the door so we can chat like civilized people.” Stein said, Barry leaning his head against the door.

“Leave me alone, I'll eat later.”

“If you insist, but I do suggest you talk to someone. One person can't hold in all the trauma life can throw at them.” With that Stein left, Barry staring at himself in the mirror. His eyes flickered, but that was the last time he saw white, the meta curling up on the floor. He let the fear out in tears, he'd won this round.


End file.
